-Caesers Gefährtin-
by Edelzicke
Summary: Hier eine FF zu Planet der Affen (die Neuverfilmung). Sie beginnt Anfang des zweiten Teils. In dieser Geschichte geht es hauptsächlich um die junge Leia Mahoney (OC) und Caesar, den Anführer der Affen. Leia und ihre kleine Schwester Neela leben nun schon einige Jahre ohne jegliche andere Menschen in den Ruinen von San Francisco. Sie wissen weder wo ihre Eltern sind, noch ob ihre


**Caesars Gefährtin**

Inhalt: Hier eine FF zu Planet der Affen (die Neuverfilmung). Sie beginnt Anfang des zweiten Teils. In dieser Geschichte geht es hauptsächlich um die junge Leia Mahoney (OC) und Caesar, den Anführer der Affen. Leia und ihre kleine Schwester Neela leben nun schon einige Jahre ohne jegliche andere Menschen in den Ruinen von San Francisco. Sie wissen weder wo ihre Eltern sind, noch ob ihre Großeltern noch leben. Als die Beiden im Radio von einer Siedlung gesunder Menschen erfahren machen sie sich auf zu dieser. Ihr Weg führt durch die Wälder gegenüber der Stadt (also in das Revier der Affen). Sie bleiben nicht lange unbemerkt, denn einer von Caesars „Wachposten" bemerkt des nachts ein Licht inmitten des Waldes...

**Kapitel 1: _- Charaktere -_**

_.,;:-"•*° °*•"-:;,._.,;:-"~○•° °•○~"-:;,._.,;:-"•*° °*•"-:;,._

Name: Leia Mahoney

Alter: 17 Jahre

Sternzeichen: Fische

Spezies: Mensch (weiblich)

Blutgruppe: B

Geburtsort: Seattle

Wohnort: Ruinen von San Francisco

Familie:

_Eltern: Martha Mahoney (geb. Hudson/ Amerikanerin), Jonathan Mahoney/ Engländer)

_Schwester: Neela Mahoney

_Großeltern: Sarah und Charlie Hudson

gute Charaktereigenschaften: wissbegierig, mutig, aufopferungsvoll, intelligent

schlechte Charaktereigenschaften: stur, pessimistisch, manchmal etwas naiv

Hobbys: Lesen, Bogenschießen

Talente: Geschichten erzählen, in kniffligen Situationen richtige Entscheidungen zu treffen

mag: die Wärme der Sonne auf der Haut zu spüren, Bogenschießen

mag nicht: den Krieg, dass etwas ihrer kleinen Schwester zustößt

wünscht sich vom ganzen Herzen: das Ende des Krieges, ein Heilmittel gegen den Virus und dass ihre Familie wieder zueinander findet

Aussehen:

_Haare: dunkelbraun, glatt, mittellang, ohne Pony, meist zum Zopf geflochten

_Augenfarbe: dunkelbraun - mit einem leichten Grünstich

_Statur: schlank aber nicht schmächtig

_Körpergröße: 1,67m

_Gewicht: 54kg

~•°*°•~•°*°•~•°*°•~•°*°•~•°*°•~•°*°•~•°*°•~•°*°•~•°*°•~•°*°•~•°*°•~•°*°•~•°*°•~•°*°•~•°*°•~

Name: Neela Mahoney

Alter: 10

Sternzeichen: Löwe

Spezies: Mensch (weiblich)

Blutgruppe: 0 negativ

Geburtsort: San Francisco

Wohnort: Ruinen von San Francisco

Familie:

_Eltern: Martha Mahoney (geb. Hudson/ Amerikanerin), Jonathan Mahoney/ Engländer)

_Schwester: Leia Mahoney

_Großeltern: Sarah und Charlie Hudson

gute Charaktereigenschaften: unparteiisch, optimistisch, tapfer, liebevoll

schlechte Charaktereigenschaften: sehr naiv, oft ängstlich, manchmal etwas zu neugierig

Hobbys: Malen, Singen

Talente: schnell neue Freunde finden, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen

mag: Leias Geschichten, Schokolade

mag nicht: den Krieg, Streit, Gewalt, die staubigen Ruinen, böse Menschen

wünscht sich vom ganzen Herzen:

Aussehen:

_Haare: kastanienbraun, leicht gewellt, schulterlang, meist offen

_Augenfarbe: himmelblau

_Statur: süßer kleiner Gartenzwerg

_Körpergröße: 1,43m

_Gewicht: 32kg

**Kapitel 2: _-****Ξ**** Überleben ****Ξ****-_**

„Und was wollen wir heute machen, Neela?", fragte Leia ihre kleine Schwester. Diese saß schon ganz unruhig am Frühstückstisch. Naja wenn man das was sie aßen Frühstück nennen konnte. Es gab weder frische Eier, noch Wurst und Brot. Solche Sachen wurden in letzter Zeit immer knapper und schwieriger zu finden. Die beiden Schwestern hausten in den Ruinen des einst so beliebten schönen San Francisco. Vor genau 10 Jahren war die Familie Mahoney in einem kleinen Häuschen in einem sauberen Wohnviertel in einer ruhigen Umgebung eingezogen. Und nur eine Woche später fing alles an. Affen rannten urplötzlich durch die Straßen und zerstörten auf ihrem Weg zurück in die Wälder alles, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Dann kam der Virus und raffte Tausende wenn nicht sogar Millionen Menschen dahin. Die Menschheit geriet in Panik und alles was ihnen noch blieb war die blanke Angst. Eine Angst die sie dazu verleitete sich abzuschirmen. Es bildeten sich Siedlungen die strengsten bewacht und kontrolliert wurden, sodass die Bewohner dort nie diesem Virus erkrankten. Es entbrannte ein stiller Krieg zwischen den Menschen und den Affen und den Menschen unter sich selbst. Mitten in diesem starben Leias und Neelas Eltern.

Nur wenige Wochen nachdem der Virus im Umlauf war stürmten die Menschen in die Supermärkte und Apotheken. Sie plünderten wie sie nur konnten. Arbeiter, Beamte. Menschen, die alleine lebten und Familien mit ihren Kindern. Die Polizei und die Feuerwehr existierten praktisch nicht mehr und jeder übte Selbstjustiz aus. Gewalt wurde zur Tagesordnung und die Kriminalitätsrate stieg unaufhörlich.

Neela war damals nur eine knappe Woche alt gewesen. Leia musste mit 7 Jahren auf sie aufpassen während ihre Eltern in den Supermärkten nach Nahrungsmitteln und anderen wichtigen Haushaltswaren suchten. An jenem Tag hatten sie länger gebraucht. Zu lange. Leias Mutter kam erst spät nachts wieder. Ihre Kleidung war in Fetzen, ihre Hände blutverschmiert und ihre Augen geschwollen vom Weinen. „Mama! Was ist passiert? Wo ist Papa?", hatte Leia gefragt. Die Frau im Türrahmen zitterte stark. „Er-er kommt nie wider, mein Schatz... A-aber du musst keine Angst haben... Euch wird nichts zustoßen... Dafür sorge ich!..."

Noch am selben Tag starb sie an inneren Blutungen. Erst einige Jahre später erfuhr Leia was geschehen war. Sie fand ihren Vater verwesend in einem Gang eines großen Einkaufszentrums. Fast hätte sie ihn nicht erkannt. Sein Schädel war mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand eingeschlagen wurden und man erkannte sein Gesicht ohnehin nicht richtig wegen dem vielen getrockneten Blut. Nur an einer Sache hatte sie ihn wieder erkannt.

An seiner unverwechselbaren Krawatte mit den bunten Blumen drauf. Ja, er war ein toller Gärtner gewesen. Er hatte ihnen sogar ein Buch hinterlassen, in welchem nicht nur Garten- und Wegpflanzen beschrieben wurden, sondern auch Waldgewächse. Alles unterteilt in kann-man-essen oder iss-das-bloß-nicht-! . Ein Buch, ohne das sie später sicher nicht lange überlebt hätten.

Leia zögerte kurz, schaute sich die Überwachungsvideos aber dann doch an. Die Aufnahmen waren unklar und man konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Doch das was sie sah vergaß sie niemals mehr. Als ihre Eltern mit einigen Tüten Lebensmitteln aus dem Laden kamen trafen sie auf einer Gruppe junger Männer. Diese befahlen ihnen die Sachen da zu lassen, aus ihrem „Revier" zu verschwinden und sich nie mehr blicken zu lassen. Ihr Vater meinte bloß, dass sie die Lebensmittel brauchen und Kinder zu versorgen haben. Doch den Männern war das egal und als ihre Eltern an ihnen stur vorbeigehen wollten. Schlugen sie auf die beiden immer wieder ein. Ihre Mutter tritt und schlug wild um sich. Solange, bis die Angreifer sie nicht mehr halten konnten und sie fliehen konnte. Sie schlugen noch eine ganze Weile auf ihren Vater bis er sich nicht mehr rührte und nicht mehr schrie.

Es war gut, dass ihre Schwester dieses Video nicht gesehen hatte, dachte sich Leia. Seitdem sie es nämlich gesehen hatte hörte sie die Schreie ihrer Eltern im Schlaf. Deshalb schlief stets nur 4-5 Stunden. Nie mehr, nie weniger. Schon früh mit Gewalt konfrontiert, bringt sie sich zum Schutze für sie und ihre Schwester das Bogenschießen bei. Den Bogen, den sie immer bei sich trug wenn sie raus ging, hatte sie zusammen mit einem Köcher und 10 Paketen a 5 Pfeile einst in einem leerstehenden Sportcenter gefunden. Mittlerweile zählten die Mahoney Schwestern bestimmt zu den letzten 100 Überlebenden in der einstigen Millionenstadt. Wie schafft man es zu überleben? Ganz einfach, man befolgt den Überlebensregeln:

1\. Man hält sich von anderen Überlebenden fern.

2\. Man fasst keine Toten an und keine Wertgegenstände von Toten.

3\. Man geht nie ohne Waffe und ausreichend Munition aus dem Haus.

Und genau deshalb gibt es kaum noch professionelle Diebe und Gauner in der Stadt. Sie sind alle samt an ihrer Gier den Toten sein letztes Hemd zu nehmen gestorben. Denn wenn man unbedingt etwas anfassen muss was einem Verseuchten gehört, so sollte man doch wenigstens Handschuhe und Mundschutz tragen! Auch sollte man Körperkontakt mit bestimmten Substanzen und Sekreten vermeiden. Abgesehen von diesen kleinen Sicherheitsvorschriften sollte man sich einen Wochenplan machen mit geregelten Zeiten für die Suche nach Nahrung/Medizin/Haushaltswaren/Kleidung/Waffen/Heizmaterial und Freizeit zu Hause und im Garten.

**Kapitel 3: -:^Ihre Reise beginnt^:-**

Leia und Neela machten zusammen den Abwasch und räumten die restlichen Lebensmittel in den Kühlschrank. Dann setzten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer und schalteten wie jeden Morgen das Radio an. Ihre einzige Verbindung zur Außenwelt. Denn weder das Fernsehen funktionierte, noch das Internet. Die meisten Stromleitungen waren gerissen und nur das batteriebetriebene Radio gab ihnen nötige Informationen. Abends spendeten ihnen Kerzen Licht und Wärme. Es war fast so wie im Mittelalter. Aber auch nur fast so.

Neela drückte ein Knöpfchen und schon vernahm man die Stimme eines Nachrichtensprechers. Die Schwestern hörten gespannt zu:

„Der Virus hat sich wieder weiter ausgebreitet! Bei einem Flug auf die beliebteste Urlaubsinsel überhaupt, steckte ein 35-jähriger mehr als die Hälfte aller 200 Passagiere an Bord an. Darunter auch die Flugbegleiter und später zeigte auch der Kapitän Anzeichen einer Ansteckung. Auf Hawaii gibt es bereits 25 Todesfälle. Darunter eine Schwangere und mindestens vier Minderjährige. Die Anzahl der Erkrankten nehmt ständig zu..." ZAAAP! Und Leia schaltete einen anderen Sender ein. „...Nun zu den neusten Sicherheitseinrichtungen, geschützten Siedlungen und Hilfeeinrichtungen in ihrer Nähe..." „Jetzt müssen wir gut zu hören, Neela!", meinte die 17-jährige. Die Angesprochene schluckte und nickte leicht. „... Da wäre eine Hilfeeinrichtung im Westen von Ohio, im Süden des Bundesstaates Washington, an der Grenze zu Mexiko, in Idaho und..." Leia stand kurz davor es seufzend auszuschalten, doch erhörten die Engel ihre Hilfeschreie endlich. „... und hinter den Wäldern von San Francisco wurde vor kurzem eine geschützte Siedlung errichtet. Sobald sich etwas völlig neues ergibt werden wir sie morgen um die gleiche Urzeit kontaktieren..." Kaum war das Funkradio ausgeschaltet, fielen sich beide Mädchen in die Arme. Freudentränen rannen ihnen die Wangen hinunter. Endlich gute Neuigkeiten! Das war ihre Chance auf ein Leben unter Menschen, ihre Chance auf ein richtiges Leben!

Am nächsten Morgen brachen die Mahoney Schwestern früh morgens auf. Sie hatten einen langen und gefährlichen Weg vor sich. Leia und Neela hatten noch am selben Tag, an dem sie von der Siedlung erfahren hatten, alles für die Reise verpackt und vorbereitet. Bei sich hatte jeder so viel er tragen konnte. Darunter: Essen und Trinken für etwa 5 Tage. Leia rechnete nämlich, dass sie für den Hinweg nur 2 Tage brauchten und falls etwas schief laufen sollte, dann könnten sie noch mal umkehren und wieder warten. Leia hatte selbstverständlich einen größeren Rucksack als Neela. Sie trug Kleidung für Beide und das Kräuterbuch ihres Vaters. Neela hingegen hatte den Verbandskasten und Ersatzbatterien. Ja, sie hatten wirklich an alles gedacht. Überall, wo sie noch etwas hineinstopfen oder festbinden konnten taten sie dies auch. So vergaßen sie auch nicht: eine Packung Streichhölzer, eine Rolle Klopapier, Utensilien zum Waschen, zwei Badetücher, zwei Schlafsäcke, einen Kompass, ein GPS-Gerät, eine Landkarte, ein kleines Zwei-Personen-Zelt und ein Seil mitzunehmen. Das meiste davon trug Leia.

Diese hatte davon erfahren, dass im Wald gefährliche Tiere hausen sollten und machte deshalb für sich und ihre Schwester Waffen zur Verteidigung. Für Neela einen kleinen Speer aus einem Besenstiel und einem langen Küchenmesser und für sich selbst hatte sie in einem Sportcenter einen Bogen und 30 Pfeile mitgehen lassen.

Sie verließen das Haus mit dem Sonnenaufgang. Mit Hilfe der Landkarte und dem Kompass zogen sie umher. Die Stadt war groß und eine Geisterstadt. Eine Geisterstadt, die mindestens genauso gefährlich war wie der Wald. Denn noch eine Woche zuvor hatte Leia entdeckt, dass die verrosteten Stäbe des Raubtiergeheges im Zoo von innen aufgebrochen waren. Es war also nicht ausgeschlossen, dass sie einem Leoparden oder Löwen begegnen konnten.

Die meiste Zeit lang folgten sie den Hauptstraßen, auf denen man ab und an Autos mitten auf der Fahrbahn vorfand. Die Fahrer und Passagiere waren schon längst tot und ihre Leichen gammelten vor sich hin. Leia hatte ihrer kleinen Schwester verboten in die Autos zu schauen, denn der Anblick war kein besonders schöner und würde die Kleine nur verstören.

Letztendlich gelangten sie nachmittags an das Wahrzeichen der Stadt. Eine schier unendlich lange Brücke stand zwischen ihnen und dem Nationalpark. Diese befand sich wie die Stadt selber in einem fürchterlichen Zustand. Sie machten pause auf dem Dach eines alten Lieferwagens. Die Mahoneys waren schon immer recht zähe Leute gewesen. Im Laufe der Geschichte erlebten nicht viele Familienmitglieder die großen Weltkriege, sondern standen höchstpersönlich an oberster Front. So auch Leias und Neelas Urgroßvater Henry Millers. Er war der Anführer einer Truppe von Marines gewesen, die im Irak kämpften.

Nach der Verschnaufpause beschlossen sie noch bis zum Waldesrand zu gehen und dort ihr Nachtlager aufzuschlagen. Gesagt und getan. Die Schwestern folgten der gigantischen Brücke bis zum Ende und bogen dann ab in den alten Nationalpark. Wo man nur hin sah ragten riesige Bäume in den wolkenlosen Himmel. Die immer grünen Büsche und Sträucher trugen die buntesten Früchte. Der Wind hier war etwas kühler, die Luft dafür umso frischer. Zum ersten Mal im Leben hatten die Mädchen einen echten Wald betreten! Augenblicklich erfuhren sie, wie sich Freiheit anfühlte.

**Kapitel 4: ^Wir sind hier nicht allein ^**

Sie hörten die unterschiedlichsten Vogelgesänge und sahen die schönsten Blüten mit ihren prachtvollsten Gewändern. Ein kleiner blauer Flattermann setzte sich majestätisch auf eine tulpenähnliche Pflanze. „Schau mal, Neela! Ein Schmetterling!" Wie ein aufgescheuchtes Rehkitz sprang die Kleine um das Blümlein. Das Insektchen erhob sich und kratze genervt die Kurve. „Neela! Die meisten Tiere des Waldes sind sehr scheu und man nur aus der Ferne betrachten," belehrte Leia die um vieles Jüngere. „Das heißt nur gucken und nicht anfassen! Das gleiche gilt auch für Pflanzen!" Neela schaute etwas geknickt, nickte aber dennoch.

Leia baute das Zelt auf während ihre kleine Schwester Feuerholz sammeln sollte. Zuvor hatte sie diese aber noch angewiesen nicht allzu weit fort zu gehen. Eine fröhliche Melodie vor sich her summend ging der wilde Lockenschopf immer tiefer in den Wald. Einen Ast nach dem anderen hob sie auf, bis sie plötzlich etwas auf dem Waldboden entdeckte. Es war eine Art Halskette. Bestehend aus einer simplen Kordel und und einer kleinen verdreckten Holzfigur. Die Kleine schabte mit einem feinen Ästchen den Dreck aus den Rillen. Bei der Figur handelte es sich um einen kleinen Affen. Neela war so verzückt, dass sie es um ihren schlanken Hals band. Kurzzeitig kam es ihr so vor, als wäre etwas Böses in den Wäldern. Und so war es. Ein abgemagerter Leopard war auf Pirsch. Er lag nur wenige Meter entfernt in den Gebüschen auf der Lauer. Er spielte mir dem Gedanken sie zu fressen. Er wollte gerade zum Sprung ansetzen, zuckte dann aber zusammen. „Neela! Wo bist du?... Ich hab dir doch gesagt du sollst dich nicht so weit entfernen!" Leia war auf der Suche nach Neela. Sie trug Pfeil und Bogen bei sich. Glücklicherweise fanden sie schnell zueinander. Die Raubkatze leckte sich die Pfoten und freute sich auf Hauptgang und einen Nachtisch. Mitten in der Nacht würde das ausgewachsene Weibchen der Großen in den Kopf beißen und der Kleinen die Kehle aufschlitzen. Die Unwissenden kehrten zurück in ihr Lager um dort zu rasten.

Das Zelt stand und die Rucksäcke lagen drinnen, zusammen mit ihren bereits ausgerollten Schlafsäcken. Leia entfachte ein Feuer, welches ihnen nicht nur Licht, sondern auch Wärme spenden sollte. Ein weiteres Tier wurde nun auf sie aufmerksam. Ein blasser eher wenig behaarter Schimpanse namens Rocket. Sofort wusste er, dass es sich um Menschen handeln musste. Er hasste Menschen so sehr! Sein halbes Leben lang hatte er in einem Gefängnis verbracht oder wie die Menschen es ausdrückten „Primatenheim". Dort wurden er und seine Freunde vom bösen Pfleger Dodge misshandelt und gequält. Zum Glück änderte sich sein Leben mit dem erscheinen von Caesar. Dieser war vorerst sein Rivale, doch er bewies ihm wahre Größe, Mut und das Zeug zum Anführer. Er ermöglichte allen Affen die Flucht zurück in die Wälder. Zurück nach Hause. Gleichzeitig wurde aus ihrer Flucht eine Revolution und aus der Revolution ein stummer Krieg gegen die Menschen.

Rocket gab einen wohl sehr verärgerten Laut von sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu Caesar. Er suchte ihn auf um von dem Lagerfeuer zu berichten und vor einem möglichen Angriff zu warnen. Auf einem der ältesten und kräftigsten Kiefern saß dieser. Er schaute hinauf in den Sternenhimmel und sah recht zufrieden und entspannt drein. Als er seinen alten Freund sah stand er auf und ging auf ihn zu. Rocket beugte sich etwas untergeben und zeigte in Zeichensprache so gut er es konnte was er nun gesehen hatte. Die Zeichensprache wurde nicht nur perfektioniert, sondern auch allen anderen beigebracht. Selbst die Jüngsten beherrschten mehr als 30 Zeichen.

Caesar wurde zu der Stelle geführt von wo aus er das Feuer bemerkt hatte. Dieses verglimmte zwar bereits, aber die Glut sah man immer noch gut genug von da aus. Der Anführer der Affen überlegte nicht lange und rief eine Hand voll der klügsten und stärksten Männchen zu sich. Darunter Rocket und der weise Orang-Utan Maurice. Zusammen ging die Truppe in Richtung Menschenlager.

Dort saß Leia noch immer an der wärmenden Glut. Das Zelt leicht geöffnet, sodass sie ihre bereits schlummernde Schwester beobachten konnte. Sie schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr. Es bereits 3 Uhr morgens und ihre Lider wurden schwerer und schwerer. Die Braunhaarige beschloss sich nun auch endlich schlafen zu legen. Wären irgendwo wilde Tiere gewesen, dann hätten diese sie schon längst angegriffen. Dachte Leia zumindest. Denn der Leopard hatte in einem der nahegelegenen Büsche nur darauf gewartet, dass sie schlafen ging. Caesar schwang sich währenddessen von Baum zu Baum. Sie bewegten sich kaum hörbar fort. Wenige Meter vom Lager hielt er inne und hob die Hand. Das Zeichen zum Verweilen. Alle gehorchten. Der grünäugige dunkelhaarige Schimpanse machte seiner Truppe klar sie sollen auf den Bäumen bleiben und nur im äußersten Notfall einschreiten. Rocket schnaubte etwas genervt, tat aber letztendlich doch was verlangt wurde. Caesar kletterte zu den am nahestehendsten Baum und lies sich vorerst auf den kräftigsten niedrigsten Ästen nieder. Er schaute sich um.

Die 17-jährige machte es sich gerade in ihrem Schlafsack gemütlich. Neela schien zu träumen, denn plapperte irgendwas vor sich hin. „Keine Sorge, Schwesterherz. Schon bald sind wir unter anderen Menschen," murmelte Leia und gähnte herzhaft. Dann betete sie ihren Kopf auf ein flaches aber weiches Kissen und schloss die Äuglein. Doch auf einmal vernahm sie ein plötzliches Geräusch von außerhalb. Ein Knacksen, dann ein tiefes Knurren. Sie stand auf und schnappte sich Neelas Speer. Vorsichtig und leise öffnete sie den Reißverschluss am Zelt einen Spalt breit. Nichts war zu sehen. Dann trat sie hinaus. Die Glut spendete ihr noch genug Licht. Die Braunäugige trat noch einen Schritt vom Zelt weg. Mit Bedacht. Und den Speer schützend vor sich gehalten.

Als sich das Zelt öffnete hatte Caesar an einen bewaffneten Menschenmann gedacht, nicht an eine junge schmächtige Frau. Er schaute sie sich jedoch nur flüchtig an, denn etwas anderes zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Die hungrige Leopardendame. Sie lugte leicht aus dem Gestrüpp hinter dem Mädchen hervor. Krallen ausfahren und bereit sie zu zerfleischen. Die Raubkatze setzte wieder zum Sprung aus. Doch sofort reagierte Caesar und warf einen großen Stein auf den Kopf der Bestie. Diese gab einen Schmerzensschrei von sich wurde zu Boden gerissen. Leia erschrak und strudelte einige Schritte von den Büschen fort.

Schnell schaute die Menschenfrau hoch in die Bäume. Als sich Leias und Caesars Blick trafen hielt die Zeit kurz an. Warmes Braun und intensives Grün. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm, aber als wäre es das selbstverständlichste auf Erden, beugte sie sich leicht als Zeichen des Respekts. Dies erwiderte ihr Retter mit einem leichten Grinsen. Das wäre dann also geklärt; die Menschen kamen mit friedvollen Absichten. Der junge Schimpansenmann sprang aus knappen zwei und halb Metern Höhe und landete gekonnt auf den dunklen Waldboden. Er richtete sich für Affen untypisch menschlich auf. Caesar wollte Leia näher kommen, doch plötzlich griff ihn die Raubkatze erneut an.

**Kapitel 5: Gemeinsam_-•()°()•-_stark sein**

Der Leopard hatte sich von den Schmerzen erholt und knurrte wutentbrannt auf. Er schaute kurz zu dem Primaten, dann zur Menschenfrau. Etwas Speichel floss aus dem geöffneten Maul mit den rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen. Nun würde er eine Vorspeise, einen Hauptgang und einen Nachtisch haben! Zuerst wollte er den Affen töten, da ihm das Menschengör ohnehin nichts anhaben konnte. Ein spitzer Stock? Was sollte ihn da an seine Mahlzeiten hindern? Also wandte sich die große Katze vorerst Zähne fletschend an Caesar. Dieser verzog sofort verachtend und zu gleich sehr provokant das Gesicht. Leia staunte leicht. Warum schien er nur so menschlich? Dann fielen die beiden Kontrahenten auch schon übereinander her. Der Schimpanse wich den messerscharfen Krallen aus und bekam die Raubkatze am Hinterkopf zu fassen. Dort hielt er sich fest und biss kräftig in den Nacken. Die Leopardendame zuckte leicht und versuchte ihren Gegner mit den Pranken von sich zu reißen. Dabei streifte sie Caesars Seite und riss brennende Wunden. Der Primat lies ab und fiel schwer atmend zu Boden.

Das war genug des Guten! GENUG! Leia gab einen kriegerischen Schrei von sich und rammte dem Raubtier mit ganzer Kraft den Speer in den Magen. Die Bestie gab noch einige leidende Laute von sich bevor es taumelnd umfiel und kurze Zeit später starb. Die anderen Affen kletterten von den Bäumen und liefen zum verletzten Anführer. Vorsichtig näherte sich die Menschenfrau. Caesar schaute zu ihr auf. Seinen Blick konnte sie nicht deuten zu viele Emotionen spiegelten sich in seinen Augen wieder. Schnell rannte sie zum Zelt. Sie musste dem Primaten helfen. Koste es was es wolle! Im Zelt erwartete sie bereits eine vor Angst zitternde Neela. Diese fiel ihr sofort in die Arme. „Dir geht´s gut!" „Ja, aber jemand anderes liegt schwerverletzt da draußen. Komm und helfe mir seine Wunden zu verbinden. Dann schnappten sie sich den Verbandskasten und traten hinaus ins Freie. Die Menschenaffen schauten sie misstrauisch an; aber auf eine simple Geste ihres Anführers machten sie ihnen Platz. Die Ältere der Geschwister setzte sich zum Verletzten. Neela öffnete den Kasten und gab was benötigt wurde. Etwas zum Desinfizieren, Tücher und Verband. Zuerst aber besah sich Leia die Wunden. Sie waren lang, aber Gott sei Dank nicht allzu tief. Danach säuberte sie diese und verband sie. Mehr konnte sie vorerst nicht tun. Dazu fehlten ihr einfach die Mittel.

Caesar zuckte bei der ganzen Prozedur nicht ein einziges Mal. Er hatte zu viel Angst seine Artgenossen würden dies falsch interpretieren und angreifen. Das viel ihm alles sehr schwer. Nicht weil es schmerzte, nein, ganz im Gegenteil! Er empfand Leias warme weiche Hände auf seiner Haut sehr angenehm. Die ganze Zeit über beobachtete er sie genau. Dabei versuchte er sich jedes noch so kleine Detail ihrer Erscheinung einzuprägen. Sie schien jung zu sein, fast ganz erwachsen. Keine Falten verunstalteten ihr zartes Gesicht. Doch geschlechtsreif war sie alle male! Dies erkannte der Affe nicht nur an Äußerlichkeiten, wie an ihrem kleinen aber schön geformten Busen, sondern vor allem an ihren Geruch. Es war ein dezenter aber sehr aufschlussreicher Duft, den Menschenmänner nicht mit besserem Geruchssinn hingegen schon. Als er Neela sah fragte er sich ob sie ihr Kind war. Insgeheim hoffte er es nicht, obwohl es ihm egal sein sollte. Er selber hatte als Anführer die Wahl zwischen vielen Weibchen. Auch mehrere standen ihm zu. Meist war es bei Schimpansen aber so, dass sich das dominanteste Männchen (also er) sich mit dem dominantesten Weibchen paarte. Es ging dabei allerdings nicht nur um die Rangordnung im Rudel. Dadurch, dass die Primaten intelligenter geworden waren, sahen sie so manches nun anders. Caesar wollte eine kluge und mutige Gefährtin haben. Eine Gefährtin, die sich um das Wohl aller sorgte und ihr Leben für ihre Kinder geben würde. Leia schien alles zu besitzen. Intelligenz, Mut und die Bereitschaft zum Aufopfern. Dennoch war sie nur ein Mensch. Leia hatte einen so tiefen Eindruck bei Caesar hinterlassen, dass er sich vornahm sie kennenzulernen. Ihm war klar, dass es dadurch zu Unstimmigkeiten in seinem Affenvolk kommen würde. Und ihm war auch klar, dass für den Fall wenn er sie zu dem seinen machen würde, keine Kinder von ihr zu erwarten hätte. Was er nicht wusste war, dass die Menschenfrau und ihre Schwester ganz andere Pläne hatten und sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub machen wollten.

Nach dem Leia seine Wunden verbunden hatte wollte sie sofort mit ihrer Schwester aufbrechen in Richtung Menschensiedlung, doch Caesar befahl seinen Untergebenen deren Sachen in sein Lager zu bringen und ohne diese konnten sie ja schlecht weiter reisen. Leia wollte sich wehren, wurde dann aber von Rocket gepackt und den Weg dort hin über seine Schultern getragen. Unglücklicherweise knallte sie beim Aufrichten dann auch noch mit dem Kopf gegen einen dicken Ast und wurde ohnmächtig. Neela wurde von Maurice getragen und schlief in seinen Armen einfach wieder ein. Und Caesar rappelte sich einfach wieder auf als wäre ihm nichts geschehen. Sein Stolz war einfach zu groß. Als sie im Affendorf ankamen schauten die anderen Affen sich die Neuankömmlinge ganz genau an. Ihr Anführer erklärte sie für Freunde und Gäste mit friedvollen Absichten. Maurice erzählte ihnen später alles Geschehene ganz genau. Die Mahoney Schwestern wurden in Caesars „Hütte" auf weichen Fellen gelegt. Noch lange beobachtete Caesar die beiden bevor er sich erschöpft einige Meter von ihnen entfernt hinlegte und einschlief.

**Kapitel 6: Erwachen _- -_und kennenlernen**

Erst gegen Mittag erwachte Leia. Ihre ersten Eindrücke waren trotz den Kopfschmerzen recht intensiv. Zuerst sah sie alles um sich herum etwas verschwommen. Auch ihre Ohren nahmen nur gedämpfte Laute war. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie ihre Sinne wieder fand. Das erste was sie sah war das dunkle matte Fell auf dem sie lag. Es roch erdig und noch etwas nach dem Tier von dem es stammte. Vielleicht ein Wildschwein? Nein. Sie konnte den Geruch nicht zuordnen. Als sie sich aufrichtete bemerkte sie, dass sie sich in einer Art kleinen „Holzhütte" befand. Sie war stabiler als sie aussah und doch sehr primitiv erbaut worden. Es gab nicht ein Fenster und einen Eingang ohne Tür. Das bisschen Licht was ihr zur Verfügung stand genügte aber um zu sehen wie es darin aussah. Es war angenehm warm in dem Raum und es blies nicht zu viel kühler Wind hinein. Die Felle, die unter ihr lagen und die, mit denen man sie zugedeckt hatte gaben ihr ein behagliches Gefühl. Aus der Ferne vernahm sie affenartige Laute. Schlagartig erinnerte sie sich an letzte Nacht, dem Kampf gegen den Leoparden und der Begegnung mit den Affen. Auch fiel ihr auf, dass Neela nicht bei ihr war.

Panisch sprang Leia auf und lief zum Türrahmen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte sie sich an diesem festhalten, denn die Hütte lag oben in den Baumwipfeln und sie wäre beinahe ins Lehre getreten. Ihr Herz schlug schnell und hart gegen ihren Brustkorb und ihr Atem ging schwer. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis sich die Braunhaarige wieder beruhigt hatte. Dann schaute sie sich erneut um. Unten am Boden und in den Bäumen waren ebenso kleine Häuschen. In ihnen schienen die Affen zu wohnen. Die meisten von ihnen saßen draußen in kleinen bis großen Grüppchen. Sie schienen sich teils mit Lauten, teils mit Körper- und Zeichensprache zu verständigen. So intelligente Affen hatte die Menschenfrau noch nie gesehen. Ihr Blick wanderte von einem Affenhaufen zum nächsten. Auf mehreren höheren Felsbrocken saßen dann drei Affen von der vorigen Nacht. Sie schienen zugleich das große Oberhaupt dieses schlauen Affenvolkes zu bilden. Ein bleicher eher wenig behaarter Schimpanse, ein großer Orang-Utan und selbstverständlich der junge verletzte Schimpansenmann, der sie gestern beschützt hatte. Ihre Schwester war auch bei ihnen. Leicht verdutzt stellte sie fest, dass der Orang-Utan mit Neela malte. Die Beiden ritzten mit hellen Steinen einfache bis komplizierte Formen und Zeichen in die dunkle Felswand. Sie traute ihren Augen kaum noch. Zu viel Unglaubliches sah sie!

Caesar hatte diese Nacht kaum geschlafen. Nicht wegen den Schmerzen. Nein, wegen ihr! Dieses schöne Menschenmädchen wollte ihm einfach nicht aus den Kopf gehen. Schön. Ja, er fand sie schön. Jeder andere seiner Artgenossen würde eine Menschenfrau als hässlich, tollpatschig, schwächlich und dumm bezeichnen. Er nicht. Sie war weder hässlich noch dumm. Und erst recht nicht schwächlich! Es erforderte sehr viel Mut und Stärke um sich einer ausgewachsenen Wildkatze entgegen zu stellen.

Als Caesar wie so oft schon nach oben zur Hütte blickte, sah er wie sich die junge Frau verblüfft umsah. Maurice bemerkte seine Blicke zu ihr und legte eine Hand auf seine Schultern. Danach formte er ein paar Zeichen: „Wie findest du sie?" Caesar atmete tief ein und aus bevor er antwortete: „Sie ist sehr klug und mutig. Das gefällt mir." Der große Orang-Utan lachte leise. „Ja, ist sie... Du magst sie. Das sehe ich... Geh doch zu ihr und lerne sie kennen!", meinte er wissend und deutete Caesar zu ihr zu gehen. Dieser sah seinen alten Freund etwas überrascht an. „Geh nur! Geh zu ihr!", befahl Maurice in einem nun etwas strengeren Unterton. Der Anführer zögerte noch kurz. Dann richtete er sich jedoch auf und kletterte leise seinen Baum hoch. So, dass sie ihn dabei vorerst nicht sehen würde.

Leia war mittlerweile wieder im Baumhaus und suchte in ihren Rucksäcken, welche dank Caesar nun dort lagen, nach einem Seil zum runter klettern. Sie bückte sich und kramte und wühlte. So bemerkte sie auch nicht, wie der Schimpansenmann ins Häuschen kletterte. Erst als er näher zu ihr trat und sein Schatten auf sie fiel wandte sie sich erschrocken um. Gerade noch so unterdrückte sie einen spitzen Schrei. Die Ältere der Schwestern stolperte über den Rucksack. Ruuums! Caesar konnte sich ein belustigtes Schnauben nicht verkneifen. Ihre Tollpatschigkeit erweckte kurzzeitig schon fast seinen Beschützerinstinkt. Sachte ging er mit geschmeidigen Schritten auf die am Boden kauernde Menschenfrau zu. Dabei behielt er vor allem Augenkontakt um jede noch so kleine ängstliche abwendende Reaktion in ihrem schönen Gesicht zu lesen. Das selbe tat Leia. Sie suchte allerdings nach Aggressivität und Wut. Langsam hockte sich der Primat vor ihr hin. Er lächelte freundlich. Das verwunderte die junge Frau sichtlich. Ihr war es leicht unangenehm, dass er ihr so nah kam. Dennoch erwiderte sie dies und setzte an zu Sprechen. Ihr war bewusst, dass er als Affe nichts verstehen würde. Und trotzdem tat sie dies, weil sie dadurch hoffte ihn zum Gehen bewegen zu können. „Ha-hallo. Mein Name ist Leia..." Caesar klopfte sich auf den Brustkorb und meinte: „Ich... Caesar." Ihr Kiefer wollte sich in diesem Moment schon lockern und die Kinnlade runter fallen. „Du-du kannst ja SPRECHEN!" Leia sah aus als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. Der junge Schimpansenmann kroch noch näher zu ihr. Sodass sich ihre Körper und Gesichter fast berührten. Dann legte er seinen Kopf in ihren Nacken und flüsterte ihr Folgendes ins Ohr: „Danke." Er deutete auf den Verband an seiner Hüfte. Sie erschauderte leicht. Seine Stimme war so unheimlich tief und beruhigend. An der Aussprache haderte es etwas, aber wenn man genau zuhörte konnte man die Wortfetzen als einen Satz erkennen. Erst jetzt schaute sie wieder zu ihm auf. „Du hast uns beschützt. Das war das Mindeste. Bitteschön." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Du... beschützt. Du... stark." Leia sah ihn mitleidig an. „Tut es sehr weh?", meinte sie und blickte zu dem Verband. „Darf ich mal sehen?", fragte sie als nächstes und fuhr leicht über den Stoff. Er lies sie nur machen. Sie löste vorsichtig den Verband und schaute sich die Wunde noch einmal an. Diese heilte bereits ein wenig. Der Anführer des Affenvolkes bekam ein flaumiges Gefühl in die Magengegend, als sie ihm beim Untersuchen sanft durch Fell über seine Bauchmuskulatur strich. Später säuberte sie den Stoff und wickelte ihn erneut drum. Von diesem Gefühl wollte er unbedingt mehr. Und so griff, er als sie geendet hatte, nach einer ihrer weichen Hände. Diese legte er auf seinen Brustkorb. Leia spürte seinen wilden Herzschlag. Sie schloss ihre Augen und fühlte sich auf einmal sehr verbunden mit ihm. Sie waren in diesem Moment Eins. Auch Caesar verschloss die Augen und legte seine Stirn an ihre.

**Kapitel 6: Menschen _-»ˇ«-_ -affen**

Die Menschenaffen sind eine zoologische Familie, das heißt, sie sind miteinander verwandte Tierarten. Sie leben in den Tropen Afrikas und Asiens. Zusammen mit allen anderen Affen und Halbaffen gehören sie zur Ordnung der Primaten. Die große Ähnlichkeiten mit den Menschen ist unübersehbar. Auch viele Merkmale, die nicht äußerlich erkennbar sind, stimmen mit uns überein, wie zum Beispiel Blutgruppen oder der Bau der Erbanlagen. Menschenaffen sind zwar Vierbeiner, doch sie können sich kurze Zeit aufrecht fortbewegen und haben geschickte Hände, mit denen sie sogar Werkzeuge bauen. Auch ihr Mienenspiel ist sehr vielfältig und ähnelt dem unseren stark.

**Schimpansen:** Sie kommen viel häufiger vor als Bonobos. Auch ihre Lebensräume sind vielfältiger. Ihre Verbreitung erstreckt sich über alle Waldtypen Afrikas und sogar die offenen Savannen. Schimpansen sind geschickte Kletterer, die meist Blätter fressen, aber manchmal auch im Geäst andere Affen jagen. Die Britin Jane Goodall befasste sich Jahrzehnte mit Schimpansen.

**Gorillas:** Sie leben in den Regenwäldern Afrikas. Neben den Flachlandgorillas gibt es noch die Berggorillas, die in Höhen von 3000 Metern und mehr vorkommen; dort gibt es in Afrika noch immer Urwald. Wegen ihres großen Gewichts klettern sie nicht allzu oft auf Bäume. Sie leben in Familiengruppen unterschiedlicher Größe und fressen ausschließlich Pflanzen. Die Amerikanerin Dian Fossey studierte das Verhalten der Riesen und wurde von Wilderern ermordet.

**Orang-Utans:** Diese Menschenaffen sind eher Einzelgänger. Sie leben nicht in Afrika, sondern in Asien. Dort bevölkern sie Regen- und Sumpfgebiete der Sumatras und Borneos. Orang-Utans klettern ausgezeichnet und hangeln sich langsam, aber geschickt, durch die Bäume ihres Wohngebietes. Sie fressen fast ausschließlich Pflanzen. Die Kanadierin Biruté Galdikas setzt sich seit den 70ern für diese fantastischen Geschöpfe ein.

**Bonobos:** Sie sehen aus wie kleinwüchsige Schimpansen, doch sie sind eine eigene Art. Von allen Affen sind sie uns Menschen am ähnlichsten, vor allem aufgrund ihres Verhaltens. Bonobos haben untereinander die vielfältigsten Beziehungen, meist nur einen Partner, und gehen am häufigsten aufrecht. Sie sind recht selten und leben einzig in den Regenwäldern des Kongobeckens. Der griechische Gott „Pan" mit der Hirtenflöte, nach dem auch der panische Schrecken heißt, ist Namenspatron für die wissenschaftliche Gattung der Bonobos und Schimpansen. In der Mythologie erschien er unerwartet und erschreckte die Landbevölkerung. Dies wurde zur Zeit auch als typisch für die Schimpansen erachtet. „Bonobo" hingegen kommt vermutlich vom kongolesischen Ausfuhrwort „Bolobo" und der ist eine Stadt am Kongo-River.

**Kaptel 7: Von Affen -;Ξ´ˇθˇ`Ξ;- und Menschen**

Während Maurice Neela einige Silben in Zeichensprache beibrachte, versteinerten Leia und Caesar regelrecht. Keiner der Beiden machte Anstalten sich vom anderen zu lösen. Leia selber hatte noch nie zuvor einen Menschenaffen beziehungsweise einen Schimpansen von der Nähe betrachten können.

Nur in Büchern hatten sich die beiden Geschwister über Wildtiere schlau machen können. In diesen hatte die junge Frau einmal gelesen, dass Schimpansen die aggressivsten aller Menschenaffen wären. Ihre Eckzähne sollen lang und groß, ihr Gebiss stark sein. Ein ausgewachsenes Männchen soll stärker sein als 6 Menschenmänner! Das glaubte Leia den Büchern aufs Wort. Dennoch wunderte sie sich über sein Verhalten. Caesar schien ganz zahm zu sein und suchte sogar ihre Nähe. Zwei Dinge, die momentan noch nicht in „ihr" Bild über „wilde Tiere" passten. Da sie sich im klaren war, dass er überaus intelligent sein musste, fragte sie sich ob er deshalb so anders war. Etwas Besonderes?... Etwas Einzigartiges?... Etwas – gefährliches?... Leia strengte sich sehr an. Sie suchte nach einem Ausweg. Einem Weg aus dieser Situation, aus dem Affendorf zur Menschenkolonie. Wie sehr hatte sie sich all die Jahre nach den Menschen gesehnt. Und jetzt, wo sie nicht weit entfernt von Überlebenden waren, wurden sie von überaus klugen Menschenaffen entführt! Diesen anschmiegsamen Entführer werde ich so schnell nicht wieder los!, dachte Leia. Und sie wusste gar nicht wie recht sie damit hatte. Caesar hatte etwas gefunden was ihm gefiel und das würde er nicht so schnell wieder hergeben!...

Sein heißer Atem verursachte eine leichte Gänsehaut in ihrem Nacken. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte sich sein Griff um ihre Hand ein wenig gelockert und gab ihr somit mehr Spielraum. Sie zögerte einen kurzen Moment. Der junge Schimpansenmann fürchtete schon sie würde sich nun von ihm entfernen; doch dann geschah etwas völlig Unerwartetes. In diese doch recht intim wirkende Situation platzte jemand rein. Ein unansehnlicher Bonobo mit vernarbtem Gesicht. Recht plump lies er sich vom Geäst ins Baumhaus fallen. Der Aufprall lies die Beiden auseinander fahren. Vor lauter Schreck krallte sich Leia kurzzeitig an Caesars Brustfell. Sofort meldete sich dessen Beschützerinstinkt wieder. Er richtete sich auf und stellte sich schützend vor sie. Als der Anführer aber erkannte um wen es sich handelte begrüßte er ihn mehr oder weniger freundlich. Dann unterhielten sich die beiden Primaten miteinander. Die noch immer auf den Boden kauernde Leia konnte nur ahnen um was es ging. „Was führt dich zu mir, Koba?", fragte Caesar seinen Artgenossen. Dieser schnaubte leicht verärgert. „Das fragst du mich?! Die Antwort liegt hinter dir. Dumme Menschen!... Hast du etwa schon vergessen, was sie uns angetan haben?" Caesars Miene verdunkelte sich. „Nein. Das werde ich nie vergessen." „Warum bringst du sie dann ins Dorf?! Wenn sie flüchten erzählen sie anderen von uns! Dann kommen sie mit ihren lauten Waffen und wollen uns alle töten!..." Caesar schnaufte wütend und baute sich vor dem Bonobo auf. „Das wird niemals passieren! Dafür sorge ich!... Die Beiden bereichern uns! Sie können uns die Menschensprache und den Umgang mit deren Waffen lehren!..." Koba gab ein trotziges Geräusch von sich und blickte Leia mit funkelnden Augen an. Diese schluckte ängstlich. „... So wie ich das gesehen habe, hast du etwas ganz anderes im Sinn... Caesar, wir haben hier genug paarungsbereite Weibchen! Suche dir eins unserer Art!..." Ein furchterregendes Knurren von Caesar. Aus dem zuvor so zahm wirkenden Primaten wurde ein gewöhnlicher aggressiver Menschenaffe. „Wie wagst du es mit mir so zu reden! Mach das du weg kommst, sonst kannst du was erleben!..." Dann schlug er mit einer Faust drohend auf den Boden. Sein Artgenosse zuckte zurück, kehrte um und sprang aus der Hütte.

Leia schreckte wie aus einer Trance auf. Was war das nur eben gerade?, fragte sie sich. Da war es nochmal! Ein seltsames Geräusch. Es klang wie Schüsse in der Ferne. „Hörst du das auch?", fragte sie nun Caesar. Dieser hatte sich mittlerweile wieder etwas beruhigt und atmete flacher. Er lauschte. Ein weiterer Knall. Beunruhigt sah er zu ihr. „Menschen...!", raunte er verbittert. „...wohnen in Nähe. Machen oft Krach!..." Plötzlich war große Aufruhr in der Mitte des Affendorfes. Ein Gorilla und zwei Schimpansen liefen unruhig über den Platz. Es schien, als würden sie den anderen Affen etwas verkünden. Caesar wandte sich zur Menschenfrau. „Komm... das sehr wichtig!", meinte er. Dann zeigte er ihr eine versteckte Strickleiter, an welcher sie ohne Gefahr runter klettern konnte.


End file.
